In regard to conventional oil strainers, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 61-143620 discloses an oil strainer for a car aiming to reduce weight and cost thereof (Patent Document 1). The oil strainer disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a flange made of synthetic resin, a stepped ring, and a mesh filter body. A circumferential portion of the mesh filter body is caught by a circumferential portion of a lower surface of the flange and the stepped ring, and the flange and the stepped ring are subjected to ultrasonic welding, thereby fixing the mesh filter body.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-280447 discloses an engine lubricant suction device aiming to simplify a structure thereof (Patent Document 2). The lubricant suction device disclosed in Patent Document 2 includes a pipe formed to have an open oil intake, and an oil screen formed from an aluminum plate with numerous holes and attached to cover the oil intake. The oil screen is inserted into the pipe in a cylindrically curved state, and secured by welding with an end portion of its outer peripheral surface being joined to an inner wall surface of the pipe.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-23508 discloses an oil strainer in a hydraulic control system for an automatic transmission aiming to increase an area for adsorbing iron powders mixed in oil (Patent Document 3). The oil strainer disclosed in Patent Document 3 includes a strainer body, a mesh member fitted on an outer periphery of the strainer body, and a cap body fixedly attached to a lower portion of the strainer body and holding the mesh member.